<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stand with Me by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370819">Stand with Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Crying, Drama, Drunken Confessions, Drunken One Night Stands, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, Men Crying, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Physical Abuse, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad with a Happy Ending, Serious Injuries, Torture, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't have a summary yet but I'll add one soon! (Tags have been updated) (This story will have slow updates!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lor'themar Theron/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first story on here so I apologize if the prologue is a little short but later chapters will be way longer ^w^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valdra Autumnflow leaned against the wall as her battle partners discussed battle tactics. She paid little attention to what they were saying, focusing on her own thoughts instead. She couldn't help but remember the torture she went through many years ago.</p><p>The pain, the screams, the agony she went through. She remembered thinking no one would save her. She remembered the sadistic laughs of her captors, watching her bleed out as she screamed for mercy. </p><p>Valdra showed her scars proudly. She thought of them as reminders of her strength. Small children would constantly ask how she received them. She would tell them a story of war and glory and death and despair, but she never told them of her torture.</p><p>"Valdra?" Nathanos Blightcaller called, pulling the blood elf out of her thoughts. She turned her head towards him.</p><p>"Hm?" She asked. </p><p>"What do you think of purging Goldshire?" He questioned. </p><p>"I'm not opposed to it." Valdra replied. Nathanos nodded and turned towards Sylvanas Windrunner. </p><p>Sylvanas smirked. "Excellent. We shall attack Goldshire next week, then. Our ship will set sail for the Eastern Kingdoms tomorrow." She announced.</p><p>"For the Horde!" Everyone in the room cheered. </p><p>When everyone left, only Valdra and Lor'themar Theron, the regent lord of Quel'Thalas, were in the room. </p><p>The female looked at him. "Hello, Lor'themar."</p><p>The male nodded his head at her. "Greetings, Valdra." </p><p>They stood in silence for a few minutes before the male spoke up. "If you don't mind me asking, would you mind telling me how you felt when you were kidnapped?" He asked, curious.</p><p>Valdra looked at him. The two elves had been sparring partners for years. She assumed he already knew her story down to the littlest tear. She took a deep breath. "Afraid. Hurt. Hateful. Weak." She replied, having a quick flashback of her torture. </p><p>Lor'themar looked at her with sympathy. "I'm so sorry that happened to you. If we had known each other before, I could've helped you, but I didn't even know you existed, and I'm so sorry." </p><p>The female sighed. "It's fine." She said simply. </p><p>Lor'themar approached her and pulled her into a hug. She stood awkwardly but hugged him back.</p><p>"I'll see you on the ship tomorrow?" He asked her. Valdra nodded.</p><p>"Sure. See you tomorrow." She replied. He left, leaving Valdra alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One : Panic Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valdra filled a small bag with food items and a canteen with water. She tied her orange hair into a ponytail. </p>
<p>She sighed as she threw the bag over her shoulder and walked out of her room. She walked outside and to the docks. She saw the ship that was going to take her and her friends to the Eastern Kingdoms awaiting her. She smiled as she saw Lor'themar waiting for her.</p>
<p>Valdra walked onto the ship and stood next to the male blood elf. "Good morning." She told him.</p>
<p>"Morning." He smiled. </p>
<p>They waited for Sylvanas and Nathanos to arrive and board the ship so they could set sail. "The sun is beautiful today, isn't it?" Lor'themar asked.</p>
<p>Valdra looked up. The sun was a large ball of bright yellow as it floated in the sky. "It is." She smiled. </p>
<p>Lor'themar crossed his arms across his chest as they waited for a few minutes. Finally, Sylvanas and Nathanos walked up the dock. Valdra waved at them. They boarded the ship and Sylvanas gave the order for the captain to go. The ship started moving across the water.</p>
<p>Valdra leaned against the rails on the side of the ship. "I'm not saying I'm opposed to it, but I just find it strange we're attacking Goldshire and not Stormwind itself." She said, turning her head towards Lor'themar. </p>
<p>"One of our informants said multiple guards are guarding that place. It's the perfect chance to weaken their ranks. Not only are we burning Goldshire to the ground, we're killing all the guards we can." He explained. </p>
<p>The female nodded her head in understanding. "Ah. That makes sense." </p>
<p>Valdra gazed at the ocean below, the wind blowing through her hair. She stared for a moment before walking over to Sylvanas. "So, are we going to set up camp when we get there?" She asked.</p>
<p>Sylvanas nodded. "Yes. We'll camp for a few days and then attack Goldshire. When we're done with that, we'll return to Orgrimmar and celebrate our victory. I need to plan what we'll do after that." The Banshee Queen replied. </p>
<p>The blood elf smiled. "Alright." </p>
<p>She stood next to Sylvanas, proud to be able to stand by her side even though they barely talked. </p>
<p>Everyone on the ship was doing their own thing silently. Lor'themar read a book, Nathanos stood next to Sylvanas alongside Valdra, and Rokhan, a troll scout, stood at the front of the ship, staring ahead. </p>
<p>Blue water surrounded them on all sides. Clouds floated above them in the sky. The wind blew gently. Valdra sighed peacefully. "It's nice out here, isn't it, my queen?" She asked the warchief. </p>
<p>Sylvanas nodded, a small smile on her face. "I'm not one to think a day is nice, but yes, it is quite nice out here. It's not hot like it is in Orgrimmar." The warchief commented. </p>
<p>Valdra walked to Nathanos and smiled. "Bal'a dash, Blightcaller." She greeted. Nathanos simply gave her a nod. </p>
<p>"How are you?" She asked. Nathanos shrugged, not even looking at her. </p>
<p>She pouted playfully and nudged him, giggling. He suddenly grabbed her throat and opened his mouth to speak when Lor'themar ran towards them.</p>
<p>"Hey! Let her go!" The blood elf male shouted</p>
<p>Sylvanas turned her head towards Nathanos. She glared daggers at him. "Nathanos." She warned.</p>
<p>Nathanos looked at Sylvanas, then at Lor'themar, then back at Sylvanas. He let go of Valdra after a moment. </p>
<p>Lor'themar pulled the female to the side, concerned. "Are you alright?" He asked her.</p>
<p>Valdra nodded, looking down. "Y-yeah." She replied, a flashback of an Alliance soldier choking her flooding her mind. She shook, but not noticeably. </p>
<p>"Good." Lor'themar said, smiling.</p>
<p>Valdra chuckled and nodded before going below deck, breathing heavily. She felt a sharp pain in her chest. She took shallow breaths, shutting her eyes as she collapsed to the floor. Memories of torture repeated in her mind over and over again like a broken record.</p>
<p>"P-please. M-mercy!" She choked out, her head spinning. Her body felt colder than ice. </p>
<p>Just then, Lor'themar came down the stairs and noticed her. He ran to her. "Valdra! Are you alright?!" He asked.</p>
<p>Valdra shoved herself away from him, screaming. "No! N-no! L-let me go!" She pleaded.</p>
<p>Lor'themar hugged her tightly. He realized what was happening to her. "You can get through this, Valdra. Take deep breaths." He told her in a soft voice. </p>
<p>The female hugged him tightly. "M-make it stop! D-don't let them hurt me!" She begged him.</p>
<p>"I won't let anyone hurt you, Valdra." He said.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Valdra started to calm down, breathing slower, shaking less. "You're doing so well. I'm so proud of you." Lor'themar praised her.</p>
<p>Finally, after about ten more minutes, she was back to normal. She looked at Lor'themar. "T-thank you. Thank you so much." She said, hugging him. </p>
<p>Lor'themar smiled at her. "You did so well. Next time Nathanos or anyone else does something like that to you, I'll kill them." </p>
<p>Valdra smiled back. She walked back upstairs just as Nathanos came downstairs. Lor'themar glared at him and grabbed him by the collar. "Don't <em>ever</em> grab her the way you did again. If you do, you'll die for the second and last time." He hissed. </p>
<p>Nathanos looked at him with a blank expression. "Let go of me, elf." He said. Lor'themar let go of him. Neither of them said anything else. The blood elf went back upstairs, smiling at Valdra, who was talking to Rokhan. She smiled back, grateful for what he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize if the panic attack thing wasn't that accurate. I tried my best and searched up symptoms and how to calm someone having an attack down so I tried my best to make it as accurate as possible.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Two : Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valdra smiled as stars popped into the dark sky one by one. Lit lanterns on the ship illuminated the ship. Next to her, Lor'themar watched the sky. "It's so beautiful tonight." The male said.</p><p>The female smiled wider. "It is. It's nights like these that make me feel so at peace." She commented, recalling earlier's events. </p><p>"When we're in the Eastern Kingdoms, the fire of Goldshire will burn under this sky and these stars and it's going to be just as beautiful as it looks now." Lor'themar said.</p><p>Valdra nodded. "Fires will burn, people will scream, and pathetic little lives will go to Hell." </p><p>The male put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to fight if you know it'll bring back memories. I'd hate to do that to you." He told her.</p><p>The female looked at him. "It's fine. I want to make them pay. I'll avenge the Horde soldiers they've killed. I'll make their pathetic kingdom suffer like they made me suffer." She said, tightly gripping the wood railing. </p><p>Lor'themar looked worried for her. "Calm down. I don't want you to have an attack like you did earlier." He said, his green eye glaring at Nathanos. </p><p>Valdra took a deep breath and loosened her grip on the wood. "You're right. Thank you." </p><p>The male smiled and nodded. "Good." </p><p>Rokhan approached them, smiling. "How you two doin'?" He asked. </p><p>The two smiled and nodded their heads in greeting. "We are doing great. You?" Lor'themar said.</p><p>"I be doin' great, mon!" Rokhan said, grinning. </p><p>"Great to hear." The male elf said, nodding.</p><p>After talking a bit, Rokhan went back to the front of the ship. </p><p>Valdra yawned and stretched. "I'm going to sleep. Shorel'aran." She said, bidding him farewell before going below deck. </p><p>Lor'themar followed her, preparing to go to bed as well. Valdra pulled a set of sleeping clothes out of her bag. She turned her head toward Lor'themar. "O-oh, can you turn around?" She asked shyly. </p><p>"Of course." He replied before turning around respectfully. The female changed into her sleeping clothes.</p><p>"You can turn around now." She said. He turned around and smiled before laying down on a blanket on the floor and covering himself with another blanket. Valdra tilted her head. </p><p>"Aren't you going to change?" She questioned. </p><p>Lor'themar chuckled. "I'm afraid I forgot to bring a change of clothing."</p><p>"Oh." She said simply, laying down on her own blanket. "Good night." She said to him.</p><p>"Good night." He replied.</p><p>They smiled at one another before Valdra turned off the lantern illuminating the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did my best writing the troll accent. I apologize if it's poorly done.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Three : Camp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valdra's yellow eyes opened slowly. She expected to be met with the brightness of the day, but instead woke up surrounded by darkness. She heard the soft snores of Lor'themar on the blanket next to her. <em>It's still night</em>, she thought. </p><p>She pulled the blanket off of her body and stood up. She approached the stairs slowly as to not wake the male elf. She climbed up the stairs and saw Nathanos, Sylvanas and Rokhan still awake. The troll greeted her. "Hello, mon! What are you doin' up?" </p><p>Valdra yawned. "I just kinda woke up, you know? Is it almost morning?"</p><p>"You and Lor'themar went to sleep bout four hours ago, and no, it's not close to morning. Why do ya ask?" </p><p>The blood elf stretched and yawned ago. "Just wondering. I should go back to sleep." She said. She waved to the three and climbed down the stairs again. She had trouble finding her blanket, and ended up tripping over Lor'themar.</p><p>She fell to the ground with a thud. She groaned in pain before covering her mouth and looking at him, hoping she hadn't woke him up. He still slept soundly. Valdra silently breathed a sigh of relief and crawled to her blanket. </p><p>She recovered herself and quickly fell asleep. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Valdra screamed out in pain as the Alliance soldier cut into her legs over and over again. "Please! Please! I beg of you! Stop!" She begged, sobbing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Puny little elves don't get mercy!" The soldier laughed, cutting deeper cuts. The blood elf's legs and arms bled in various places. The smell of blood filled the room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She screamed, begging someone, anybody to save her, but no one came. She was stuck here. She couldn't fight back. She was bound to a chair and had no weapon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After what seemed like an hour, the soldier left, leaving her alone. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Valdra's eyes shot open and she shot up from her blanket, taking a deep breath. She looked around frantically. Lor'themar had woken up and was already on the top deck. </p><p>She wiped the sweat off of her forehead, her dream replaying in her head. She got into her regular clothes and went upstairs, greeted by everyone.</p><p>She stood by Lor'themar, smiling. "Bal'a dash." She greeted.</p><p>Lor'themar nodded his head with a smile. "Morning." </p><p>"How did you sleep?" The female asked. </p><p>"I slept well. Yourself?" </p><p>"Decently. I woke up in the middle of the night and I had a bad dream." </p><p>"Oh. Are you alright?" Lor'themar asked, concerned. </p><p>"Yeah. I'm fine." Valdra answered, smiling. </p><p>"If you say so." He said.</p><p>They stood in silence for a moment before Lor'themar spoke up. "So, tell me a bit about yourself if you don't mind." He said.</p><p>Valdra looked at him. "Well, my hobbies are reading maps and reading old history books. You?"</p><p>"My hobby is training." He chuckled. </p><p>"That's your only hobby? You need some different ones!" The female playfully pouted.</p><p>"I never have time for any other hobby." Lor'themar said.</p><p>"What do you enjoy doing? What's something you've always wanted to try?" She asked him.</p><p>He thought for a second before answering. "Fishing. I've tried to fish before and I learned a bit but when Kael'thas died..." His words trailed off.</p><p>"You had to give that up?" She asked, completing his sentence. </p><p>He nodded in response. Valdra smiled. "You can try again! Kael'thas has been dead for years and you don't have to worry about him anymore." She said.</p><p>"Sure." He said with a chuckle.</p><p>"I can teach you when we get back to Orgrimmar!" She exclaimed happily.</p><p>Lor'themar smiled at how endearing she was despite having gone through Hell and back. "I'd love that. Thank you." He said.</p><p>Valdra grinned. "Yay!" She said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a few hours, they finally made it to the Eastern Kingdoms. Everyone got off the ship and set up camp on the shore. When that was finished, Valdra and Lor'themar smiled at each other. </p><p>Sylvanas smirked. "We'll attack them in two days time. We'll spend all day tomorrow preparing, and then we'll attack the day after at nightfall." She announced.</p><p>"Perfect." Valdra said under her breath. She then climbed into her tent and laid down, smiling. <em>Finally, after so long</em>, she thought. She was finally going to get revenge on the Alliance for what they had done to her, but deep inside, she knew no matter what she did to get revenge, it wasn't going to repair the trauma she went through, but she knew it would help her knowing she got revenge. </p><p>She turned off the lantern in her tent and went to sleep, her heart filled with anticipation.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Four : Opening Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valdra woke up and climbed out of her tent to find Sylvanas sitting before a campfire by herself. Nathanos was nowhere to be found. "My queen?" The blood elf called, confused as she stood up. </p><p>Sylvanas looked up from the campfire at Valdra. "I'm only up because I don't need sleep as much as others do." She said, the reflection of the orange flames dancing in her red eyes.</p><p>The blood elf sat on the log of wood next to the warchief. "Where is Nathanos?" She questioned. </p><p>"In his tent." Sylvanas answered simply. </p><p>Valdra nodded and looked at the fire. The two sat in silence for a moment, but then Sylvanas spoke up. "I don't usually feel sympathetic, but I'm truly sorry for what the Alliance did to you," The Banshee Queen told the blood elf, looking away from her. "I imagine what you went through was more painful than what the Lich King did to me." </p><p>The blood elf looked at her, her yellow eyes wide. "What the Lich King did to you was way worse than what happened to me. You were under his control and didn't return to your own body for so long. That's so much more worse than being tied up and tortured." </p><p>Sylvanas pulled back her hood and brushed her blonde hair with her fingers. "I sometimes regret doing what I did to get myself killed, but I guess there was no other way. When Nathanos and I died and I was turned into a banshee, I didn't remember anyone I knew when I was alive. When I broke free of the Lich King's control and I got my body back, I searched for days to find Nathanos because I trusted him more than I trusted my own sisters. I possibly even loved him." She said, turning her head towards Nathanos' tent. "Of course, I don't feel the same way I did when I was alive, but I trust him." She told Valdra, opening up to her. </p><p>Valdra was shocked. "My queen-" </p><p>"Sylvanas. Call me Sylvanas. I trust you enough to address me as an equal." The warchief cut her off.</p><p>The blood elf smiled. "Sylvanas, thank you. You must've wanted to open up and tell someone your story for so long. I feel honored you told me." </p><p>Sylvanas gave Valdra a small smile. "Do you mind if I call you Val?" She asked.</p><p>Valdra nodded. "Of course."</p><p>"Well, Val, I see you as an equal. You're more than just a subject to me. You're a friend of mine." Sylvanas told her. </p><p>The blood elf smiled widely. "I see you as an equal as well, Sylvanas. Thank you for telling me what you told me tonight." She said before going back into her tent. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Five:Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valdra woke up to the sounds of weapons being sharpened outside of her tent. She poked her head out of the entrance and saw everyone preparing for the battle tomorrow night. She climbed out of the tent and greeted everyone. </p><p>Lor'themar waved at her with a wide smile. "Morning, Val!" He said happily. Valdra waved back and sharpened her weapon next to him. "How did you sleep?" The male asked her. </p><p>The female smiled at him. "I slept well. No nightmares this time. You?" </p><p>"I stayed up later than I should've. You snore loudly, but it was cute." He chuckled. </p><p>Valdra blushed and playfully shoved him. "You could've woken me up and told me I was being loud! And it wasn't cute!" She exclaimed, the tips of her ears red from embarrassment.</p><p>Lor'themar laughed. "I'd rather listen to you snore than wake you up. I don't mind it." </p><p>"Wake me up if I snore too loudly next time. I don't want to deprive you of your sleep." Valdra said, looking down.</p><p>They said nothing else to each other for a bit, focusing on sharpening their weapons. </p><p>"Rokhan, can you walk to Goldshire and see if it's heavily guarded? I'd hate to have our plans foiled by the Alliance." Sylvanas asked the troll. </p><p>"Of course, warchief! I be back in a bit!" He said before running off. When he left, silence fell upon them. They had finished sharpening their weapons and Valdra awkwardly looked at the ocean. Lor'themar looked up and down and left to right. Sylvanas and Nathanos stayed silent, staring at nothing. </p><p>Lor'themar crawled into his tent and motioned for Valdra to follow. She went into his tent and smiled at him. It was crowded. "I-it's, uh, cramped in here." She said. </p><p>The male chuckled. "I know. I just wanted to talk to you in private to ask you for advice." </p><p>Valdra smiled at him. "What advice do you need?" She asked. </p><p>"I met a woman a while ago. She's gentle, kind and beautiful. Recently, I've started to develop feelings for her and I want to tell her how I feel." He said, his voice just above a whisper.</p><p>Valdra smiled wider. "That's so sweet! You should tell her how you feel when we get back to Orgrimmar. I'm sure she feels the same way." She told him, her smile wide.</p><p>Lor'themar smiled. "I will."</p><p>"It's adorable that you're in love. I'm sure you would make the cutest children with her." The female giggled. </p><p>The male nodded. "Thank you for your advice, Valdra. I appreciate it." </p><p>"Call me Val. We're friends." She said.</p><p>"Thank you, Val."</p><p>They crawled out of the tent, smiling at each other. Sylvanas smiled at the sight. "They're the best of friends." She said, looking at Nathanos, who was glaring at Lor'themar. </p><p>"They are, my queen." </p><p>Meanwhile, Valdra and Lor'themar were laughing and looking at the ocean, telling stories they heard over the years to each other.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>